Full Moon
by Hedwig junior
Summary: Zick finds himself confronted with an old family legend...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A harsh wind blew through Zicks short blue hair. Shivering he put up the collar of his green rain coat and quickened his pace.

The gravel gnashed quietly under his feet as he rushed along the way towards the schoolhouse, as a small raindrop hit his forehead, it would rain very soon.

Now it was officialy, the warm summer was over, he had given way to a colder autumn.

Zick liked the fall, he felt more free, not so smothered as by the summer heat. And the air.

The young tamer breathed deeply.

Yeah, that was the way air had to taste, rough, cold and clear.

A few leaves blew against his legs while he agilely jumped up the stairs in direction of the entrance door. The other pupils were already in class, Zick was late, he had had an appointment at the orthodontist and had been excused for the first few classes. When he had been told a few weeks ago that he would need a permanent brace, Zick wasn't really surprised, he had already bargained for it.

Today had been the day, in an impossible annoing procedure the orthodontist had placed one bracit after another in his mouth and connected them to eachother with two thin wires. Zick shuddered to think at the memorie.

Fitfully he pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the atrium. The air was nothing in comparison with the one outside, much more stuffy.

A bit scowling now Zick turned right towards the chemistry labs, his whole theeth were hurting, which didn't help to ease his mood.

"Come on, faster! Faster!" The voice of his sports teacher sounded pestering.

Already a bit out of breath Zick tryed to push himself harder, but it didn't really work.

It was their last lesson, gym.

Actually Zick would have been allowed to suspend, but he hoped that the moving would make him forget about the pain in his chops for a small time at least.

As he passed the endpoint, he stodgy tapered off.

Sprint.

It wasn't his worst discipline, but clearly not his best either.

A blonde boy with a pudding-like hairdo reached him, when he finally stopped and wheezing propped his hands onto his knees.

"That was a good run, wasn't it?"  
David was the fastest racer in the whole class level, Zick didn't even come near him.

The bluehaired grinned crooked. "Can't complain." He respired through his inhaler one time, David eyevalled him waiting. "But you've been lucky that I let you win again."  
"Yeah, sure!"

Both laughed. It had become somekind of ritual between them to disguss who was better in which sport.

"Keep dreaming old man. I'm unbeatable." With an overdone snappy gesture David pushed his hair back.

Sneering Zick raised one eyebrow.

"Old man? I'm only a week older than you. Whereas you're right" he smirked slightly "from the mental state I'm beyond you. I really must seem old to an tops seven years old."

"Ey" David playfully shoved him, still laughing.

For an outsider it must have seemed like the two 15 years old didn't exactly like eachother, if it hadn't been for the constant laugher.

But Zick and David understand eachother over their a bit strange sence of humour, it was just simply their way of talking to each other.

And hey, where would we be without a hint of sarcasm?

* * *

Later this evening, Zick had just finished his homework, the telephone rang. It was Elena.

"Hey Zick."

"Hey Elena" A smile hushed over his face while he threw himself on the sofa with the phone in his hand. "What's up?"

"Nothig much, just those damn biology homeworks. How are your teeth?"

Zick growled. "Don't ask Elena, just don't ask."

"Oh you poor" Her voice was soft "you wanna hang out at my house for a bit? As an diversion."

The young tamer laughed. "Yeah, sure, hang on a minute. I'm on my way."

"See you."

Amused Zick pushed the ring off button.

"Mum" he called in direction of the kitchen "I'm going over to Elena's, alright?"

"Yes alright." The blond head of his mother Greta appeared in the doorframe. "But don't stay too long, ok? We're still having dinner tonight."

"Ok."

Zick was in the hall and had already slipped into his exeptional attend beeing sneekers. Then he hastily grapped his jacket and went along the old commode towards the frontdoor, his mother had vanished again.

While passing he glanced at the mirror shortly – and froze.

Confused he blinked at his reflection. He could swear that eyes had been yellow a second ago. Hesitant he leaned forward.

Grey eyes starred back at him, stormy grey as ever.

He had erred for sure.

But still...

Zick shoke his head, gave the mirror a last look, his eyes still had their normal colour, and made his way to the door, his thoughts already at Elena.

* * *

My version of "the curse of the Zick clan" by Twilightmia.  
Thanks again that I'm allowed to write this

none of the characters belongs to me, they belong to the comic "Monster Allergy"

review would be reeeeeeeally apprecitated^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

He found Elena in her room, lying outstrechted on her bed delved into a thick book.

A bit abashed he stopped and carefully knocked at the door frame.

As there was no response from Elena, he slowly slunk over the floor till he was right behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"The night was dark and a brief wind blowed over the land, making the trees..."

He couldn't even finish the sentence before Elenas hand suddenly flew around and hit him hard in the face.

"Ouch" Zick backed away.

"Zick?" Elen seemed to need a minute to get the point of him standing right behind her. "What...ARE YOU MENTAL?!"

"Could ask you the same" He rubbed his left cheek.

"Blame yourself, you should have known better than creeping upon me while I'm reading by now." She sat up to make room for him on the bed, her face a mixture of worry and half grin. "Did I hit you very hard?"

"Not harder than the last three times" he grumbled slightly, while taking his place next to her. "What stupid book are you reading anyway?"

Elena narrowed her eyes. "It's not stupid, it's genious!"

Zick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what ever."

"It is" she waved the black hard cover book in front of his face. He could get a few glimpes from the cover, a full white moon over a somewaht washy forest."I tell you!" Her voice made an exited jump. "It's about werewolfs."

Zick couldn't help but laugh.

"Werewolfs? Elena be serious, werewolfs don't even exist."

"They don't?" Elenas face became disappointed.

"Hold on" The young tamer frowned "You did not really believe in them, do you?"

The redhaired blushed heavily. "Umm...well I thought...if there are monsters there might be as well..."

"Nope." Zick chuckled, shaking his head. He thought he knew Elena nearly as well as himself, but even after two years she necer ceased to surprise him.

"Oh."

An awkward silence developed, one of these silences were you aren't quite able to put your finger on what is bothering you and only know you want it to stop.

"Umm..." Zick hastily searched for words. "Umm...so what is it about?"

Actually he didn't really wanted to know the story of the book, but he didn't bother as long as it would make Elena talk again. Zick had never been much of a book fanatic, unlike her he read one once or then in a while but not many at all.

As for Elena it seemed to be of no importance what the book was about as long as it was something to read. Zick hardly met the girl without her carrying a book with her around and lately she seemed to take more and more to mystery books, full of vampires, magic or, like in this case, werewolfs. He had never liked that kind of stories, growing up in a world which was invisble for most other people he had enough mystery around him, he didn't also need to read about it.

"You really wanna hear about it?" Elenas voice was unsure, but before Zick had a chance to answer she had already started babbling again.

"It's really great, you know there's this boy and he...no, no hold on wrong way to start..."

As soon as she had started to run off at the mouth his thoughts trailed off more concentrating on her voice than on the words.

It was good to see her so happy, they had gone through a lot in the past.

A smile slid up his face knowing she would notice in some time he wasn't really paying attention, at the latest when she would ask him for his opinion to some point, but if Zick was really honest he was even looking forward to it. He liked their small little fights about something completly irrelevant and...

"...Zick? Hey Zick?" Elena pocked his shoulder. "Are you even listening to me? I asked you something!"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you thing about Iuanes decision to go to the hostile pack?"

"Umm..." He didn't even knew who Iuane was "It was...well...a bit dumb?"

Elena stared at him in disbelive before cognition hit her face. "You jerk" she threw a pillow at him "You did not pay any attention to me, did you?"

Zick dugged away laughing. "Well that a bit harsh enunciated..." It was truth, he did pay attention, just not at her words...

"Oh you..."

He avoided the cuddly toy that passed him by and reached for her, grapping her at the hips and started tickling her.

"Get off!" Elena gasped of laughterd "Get off you dork!"

"Give up?" Zick grinned whidly.

"Noway!" She tried to jostle him away putting up a hard fight against his still tickling hands, her voice full of the sounds of levity.

Zick laughed. Oh yeah, he loved it.


End file.
